Discoveries
by snarkypixie
Summary: Fi learns something about herself right before going to spend Christmas with her family. I know, stupid summary and it's a little late for a Christmas story, but...well, I explain it in my author notes. Used to be called Chosen, but I decided to change it
1. Chapter One

****

Rating: PG-13 for mild cussing

****

Spoilers: Later it will probably mention a lot of the stuff that was in the three seasons.

****

Disclaimer: As you probably already guessed I don't own So Weird, it's character's or anything associated with it, Disney gets all the credit on that. I am just "borrowing" the characters. 

****

Author's Notes: This is my first So Weird fanfic, so be gentle. Basically I was bored, and had an idea to mix elements of a few other shows I like into this one. You'll see what I mean later. I am in the process of writing this story right now, so I am not totally sure of what will happen next. 

The first two paragraphs in this chapter are kinda strange, I'll admit. Basically, it's written as if you were watching it on TV, kinda like it's in script form or whatever. I didn't know how else to explain what was happening in the beginning.

Feel free to review positively or negatively, or not review at all, but I really would like some feedback. I appreciate constructive criticism. Oh, and I need a different name for the guy I call Oliver, so please put suggestions in your reviews. Thanks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

There is a scenic view of the Seattle night skyline with a slight snowfall. Pan to a brick building. Flashes to a hallway, up a few flights of stairs, down another hall, and finally through a door of one of the apartments. The camera goes through a living room, a small hallway, and then through another room. The room is a small bedroom with it window open. The furniture in the room consists of a dresser with a mirror, a bookshelf, a desk, a bed, and a nightstand next to the bed. On the dresser's mirror there are pictures of Fiona Phillips and her friends and family. The camera focuses on the bed where you see a girl with long brown hair that covers her face. Suddenly, she starts tossing and turning in bed, appearing to be in the process of having a nightmare. Her hair uncovers her face, revealing that the girl is Fi Phillips herself.

The camera glides over Fi and goes to the window where you see two dark figures looking through the window. The camera view changes to outside of the building to reveal a man and a young woman standing on a fire escape outside of the window, peering through it.

"Her dreams consume her. That means she must know soon," says the young woman. The camera comes closer to the man and young woman and you see that the man has light brown hair and is in his late 30's. The young woman appears to be 18 or so, half-Asian, and has black hair that is pulled into a high ponytail.

"Aye, she must," agrees the man in an Irish accent. "And you will be the one who tells her, Castalia."

"Why me?" asks Castalia.

"There's something I haven't told you," answers the man.

"What is it Oliver?" asks Castalia. 

"You are going to be her and Jack's guide."

"Her guide? What are you talking about?"

"You will help her and Jack develop their powers and understand their gifts. Just as I did with you."

"But Oliver, I'm the same age as them. What makes you think that they will listen to me?"

"I know you, Castalia. I am sure you will find a way."

"Fine. I'll see her later today."

"Good," says Oliver. "Report to me afterwards."

"Yes, Oliver," sighs Castalia.

With that, Oliver disappears as if he orbed. Castalia looks through the window at the tossing Fi and frowns. She closes her eyes and the window unlocks. She opens her hand, palm up, and moves it up. As she does this, the window also moves up to open. Castalia climbs through the window and walks to Fi's bed. She peers down at Fi then glides her hand over Fi's head. Suddenly Fi stops moving in bed and sleeps peacefully.

"I hated the dreams, too," whispers Castalia. "Tomorrow, Fiona, you'll understand."

Castalia backs away from the bed then orbs out of the room just like Oliver had a few minutes before. Seconds later Fi shoots up and is sitting up in her bed. She shivers as she feels a cold breeze hit her skin. She turns to see that her window was open.

"I could have sworn I closed that window before I went to sleep," Fi says to herself. She glances at her electronic alarm clock on her nightstand to see that it was only 3 AM and groans. "I have only been asleep for 2 hours?"

She crawls out of bed in her pajamas and tank top and walks over to the window. She closes the window and locks it. She walks barefoot out of her room and goes down the hall to the kitchen. Fi opens a cabinet door and grabs a tall glass of the shelf. She turns on the faucet in the kitchen sink to fill her cup with water. She walks back to her room with cup in hand and sits on her bed. She slowly drinks all of the water and places it on her nightstand.

Fi slips underneath her covers and rests her head on her fluffy pillow. She closes her eyes and slowly drifts back to sleep, unaware of what awaits her the next day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry, I know it's kinda bad now, but it will get better soon, I hope.

TBC soon, well if at least 5 people review.


	2. Chapter Two

****

Rating: PG-13 for mild cussing

****

Spoilers: Later it will probably mention a lot of the stuff that was in the three seasons.

****

Disclaimer: As you probably already guessed I don't own So Weird, it's character's or anything associated with it, Disney gets all the credit on that. I am just "borrowing" the characters. 

The horrible spell is mine. I tried to play off the spell Fi said in "Lightning Rod."

****

Author's Notes: This is my first So Weird fanfic, so be gentle. Basically I was bored, and had an idea to mix elements of a few other shows I like into this one. You'll see what I mean later. I am in the process of writing this story right now, so I am not totally sure of what will happen next. 

I know it's a little late to write a Christmas story, but my keyboard was broken, so I wasn't able to finish it before Christmas, so bear with me.

Thank you to Jessica & Kittykatt for reviewing.

Feel free to review positively or negatively, or not review at all, but I really would like some feedback. I appreciate constructive criticism. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fi had managed to have a peaceful slumber after she had gone back to sleep. She had woken up again at 10:30 AM. She didn't have to go to school that day since it was a Saturday. She decided to go online to see if her friend Annie Thelen was on. Fi went to her website and saw that Annie was online. She pushed Instagab and the chat screen popped up.

Rockerbaby: Hey Annie.

Singer04: Hey Fi. What's up?

Rockerbaby: Nothing much. I had that dream again.

Singer04: That one with your family in danger and only you can save them.

Rockerbaby: Yep.

Singer04: Have you figured out what it means yet?  
Rockerbaby: Nope.

Singer04: Oh. Well, your mom and Jack are fine, so you don't need to worry.

Rockerbaby: And something weird happened last night.

Singer04: What?

Rockerbaby: Well, suddenly that dream stopped and was replaced by a morehappy dream. I suddenly woke up though, and when I did I found the window was open.

Singer04: What's so weird about that? Maybe you left it open.

Rockerbaby: No, it's freezing cold here and snowing, so the window was closed and locked.

Singer04: I wonder how it got open.

Rockerbaby: So do I.

Rockerbaby: So how are things going on the tour?

Singer04: Wonderful. I got to open for Molly last night.

Rockerbaby: That's great.

Singer04: Everyone can't wait to see you next week for Christmas.

Rockerbaby: Neither can I.

Singer04: Well, I have to go to eat breakfast.

Rockerbaby: Alright, talk to you later.

Singer04: C-ya

Annie logged off and Fi did a few minutes later. Fi shut down her computer, threw on her robe, then walked out of her room to the kitchen to find her Aunt Melinda and her twin cousins eating breakfast.

"Morning Aunt Melinda," greeted Fi.

"Good morning Fi," replied Melinda. "Sleep well?"

"Yes," lied Fi.

"So, what are you doing today?" asked Melinda.

"I was going to go Christmas shopping with Grace and Roni."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Can we go too?" asked Miranda.

"Yeah, can we?" asked Maggie.

"I'm sorry guys, it's just me and the other girls today," replied Fi. "But maybe next time."

"Okay," said Miranda.

Fi grabbed the bowl from one of the cabinets and a spoon. She took the box of Fruit Loops and poured some into the bowl. Then she put milk on top of the cereal. As she started to eat, her aunt and cousins finished eating and put their bowls into the sink. Fi turned on the small kitchen TV and changed it to the news.

"Today's high in Seattle will be 27 degrees and the low will be a cold 16 degrees," Fi heard the weatherman say as she took another bit of her Fruit Loops. "There will only be a light snow however, so driving will not be as bad it was yesterday."

She clicked the TV off, then finished her cereal. She walked to the linen closet to grab a towel then went into the bathroom to take a shower. After her shower she went to back to her room to change. As she dried her hair with her towel, Fi glanced at the clock to see it was 11:37.

'Oh no, I'm supposed to be at Roni's in like 20 minutes.'

Fi slipped on her shoes then ran back to the bathroom. She grabbed a brush and untangled her long hair. Then she brushed her teeth, went back to her room, grabbed her money, and then searched around the apartment for Melinda.

She found her in the living room watching TV with Miranda and Maggie.

"I'm going to Roni's," Fi told her aunt.

"All right. Do you need a ride?"

"No, that's alright, I can just take the bus."

"Are you sure? I can give you ride her house, then give all three of you a ride to the mall."

"Are you sure?"

"I was going to take the girls shopping anyway."

"Okay, thanks," smiled Fi.

"Come on girls, get your coats on."

Fi, the twins, and Melinda walked to the closet and grabbed their coats, gloves, and hats. The walked out of the apartment and down to the garage. They walked into the car and drove off to Roni's house. 

They arrived at Roni's house 10 minutes later. Fi walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Less than a minute later, the door opened, revealing two 16-year-old girls.

"Hey Fi, right on time," said Roni.

"Yeah. You guys, my Aunt Melinda offered us a ride to the mall, you wanna take it?"

"Sure," said Grace. "That'd be great."

"Let me just tell my mom I'm going now, alright?" said Roni.

"Okay."

Roni disappeared into the house while Grace stepped outside with Fi. Soon, Roni came back out of the house and the three teens walked to the car. They drove to Westlake Center. Although they knew the mall would probably be crowded with tourists, it was the closest mall to them and they could always find something to buy from there or Pike Street Market.

"Do you want a ride home, girls?" Melinda asked Fi, Grace, and Roni as they walked into the mall.

"No, that's all right. We can take the bus home," replied Grace.

"Okay, well have fun."

"We will," replied Roni.

Melinda, Miranda, and Maggie went in one direction while Roni, Grace, and Fi went in another. 

Three hours passed and Roni, Grace, and Fi had split up after finishing buying presents for their families. As Fi walked down the street to a nearby bus stop, coming in her direction was someone who looked entangled in the map he or she was holding in front of her. Neither the person nor Fi was watching where they were going when they ran smack into each other, causing the bags in Fi hands and the map in the other person's hands to fall to the ground.

"Oh, I am so sorry," said a female voice as she and Fi grabbed their things off the ground.

"Oh, that's all right," said Fi. "I wasn't watching where I was going, either."

As Fi looked at the female for the first time, something jolted in Fi's brain.

'Something about her seems familiar,' thought Fi.

"Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Oh, no, I was just thinking about something."

"Oh. Well, I really am sorry for running into you like that."

"It's no problemAre you lost?"

"YeahI was looking for the Roseland Apartment Complex on 9th Avenue."

"Wow, that's weird. That's the apartment complex I live in."

"Really, no kidding?" said the female, knowing perfectly well that Fi really lived there.

"I can show you how to get there if you want."

"That would be terrific!" smiled the female.

" My name's Fi, by the way."

"Castalia," replied the female. "But my friends call me Tali."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same."

"So, why are you going to the Roseland Complex?"

"I have an interview with the manager in about 20 minutes."

"Oh, are you going to move there?'

"Maybe," replied Castalia, not liking the fact that she had to lie to Fi right then.

"Where are you from?" asked Fi as they sat down at a bus station.

"Portland, Oregon."

"Oh, I've been there once. Nice city."

"Yeah."

"Have you been in Seattle before?"

"Yeah. A few times, but I did more of the touristy stuff. I just started going to University of Washington in September and live in the dorms, but I've decided to move out."

The bus pulled up and Fi and Castalia boarded it. They sat in the middle of the bus and talked some more.

"So, why did you decide to move out of the dorms?"

"Well, as much as I like the co-ed dorms, I wasn't much for the co-ed bathrooms."

"Oh."

"How long have you lived here?"

"Only for a couple years. I live here with my aunt and two cousins."  
"What about your immediate family?"

"Well, my mom is Molly Phillips."

"The Molly Phillips?"

"Yep."

"Why aren't you on tour with them?"

"I wanted to live a normal life," sighed Fi, sadly.

"What's wrong with an un-normal life?"

"Nothing I guess," shrugged Fi.

They didn't talk until the bus arrived at their stop. They walked off the bus and walked into a large apartment complex.

"This is it," said Fi as they walked into the hallway.

"Thanks," replied Castalia.

Suddenly, Castalia was overcome with the urge to tell Fi the truth.

"Fi, I'm not really here to see the manager," Castalia confessed to Fi.

"Then why are you here?" asked Fi, giving Castalia a puzzled look.

"I came to see you."

"Me? I don't even know you."

"Fi, have you ever felt like you were different? Special?"

"What are you talking about."

"Fi, you know that book of spells your aunt gave to you?"  
"Yeah. Wait. How do you know about that?"

"I'll explain that later. But that book is real."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that one out when that will o' the wisp tricked me into closing my eyes to the paranormal."

"Yes, about that. I can open your eyes again, I just need you book of spells."

"You can? How can I believe you?"

"Just trust me."

"Fine," sighed Fi.

They go into the elevator and went up to the fifth floor where Fi lived. They walked down the hallway and stopped in front of a door. Fi turned the knob to find it unlocked. She opened the door and walked inside. As they walked into past the kitchen, Melinda noticed them.

"Hey Fi. Who's your friend?"  
"Aunt Melinda, this is Castalia. Castalia, this is my Aunt Melinda."

"That a beautiful name you have, Castalia."

"Thank you."

"Aunt Melinda, we are going to hang out in my room, okay?"

"Sure, have fun girls."

"Okay."

Fi and Castalia walked into Fi's room, and Fi went through the shelves on her bookcase. She found the spell book and then handed it to Castalia. Castalia searched through the book until she found the spell she was looking for. Castalia handed the open book to Fi.

"Read this outloud," Castalia tells Fi.

"Okay," says Fi, then she reads the spell outloud. 

Ignite the candle, 

Bring back the light

Uncover the eyes

That were shut tight

Bring back the key,

Unlock the door

What was once closed, 

Is open once more

A blast of light escaped from the book and engulfed Fi, causing her to close her eyes. When she opened her eyes she found she was still in her room, as was Castalia.

"What happened?" asked Fi.

"Your eyes are now open to the paranormal once again," replied Castalia.

"Now can you tell me what's going on?"

"Okay. You may want to sit down for this."

"All right."

Fi sat down on her bed while Castalia took the chair from Fi's desk and set it close to Fi. Castalia sat down on the chair and explained.

"Fi, do you watch the shows Buffy or Charmed?"

"Yeah, but what does"

"Just listen," said Castalia, cutting off Fi. "In each show, individuals are chosen to fight evil. In real life, there are also people chosen to do the same. In Buffy there is only one in each generation, but in real life there are many in each generation. In Charmed the chosen are related, but in real life they don't have to be. The chosen hold powers, witch-like powers. The powers vary in each person, but there are some powers that every chosen person has."

There was a short pause before Castalia continued.

"Fi, you and your brother Jack are two of the chosen. As am I."

"What?" exclaimed Fi, standing up.

"We are destined to fight against evil and help good together."

"Look, I don't know what I'm destined for, but I know you must be on something," said Fi, pacing in her room. "And Powers? I don't have any powers. I highly doubt you have powers."

Castalia concentrated and made the bed move in front of Fi, blocking her path.

"What the hell?" said Fi, taken aback. "How did you do that?"

"It's my power Fi."

"Really? And what's my power?"

"I don't know. You have to let it develop."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Fi, you've got to trust me."

Fi gave Castalia a look of doubt.

"You've been having a recurring dream haven't you? One where your family is in danger and you have to save them?"

Fi looked astonished.

"How did you know?"

"I use to have the same dreams before I developed my powers and found out what I was meant to do. The dreams are trying to tell you that you're meant to protect your loved ones and such."

Fi sits back down on her bed and tries to take in what she's just learned.

"Fi, you have to go back on tour with your mom."

"Why?"

"That's where you'll do the most good."

"I'm not sure they'd want me back."

"Why do you say that?"

"I've been replaced."

"Oh, that blonde girl who singswhat's her name?"

"Annie."

"Right, Annie. Fi, sure they all like Annie, but everyone misses you and wishes you were with them. They'd be ecstatic if you decided to go on tour with them again."

"I guess," shrugged Fi.

"Trust me, Fi. You're going to fly down to Hope Springs next Friday, right?"

"Right. How did you know that?"

"I know a lot about you, Fi."

"You do? How?"

"Well, my guide Oliver has informed me a lot about you and your family."

"Guide?"

"Yes. He helped me understand who I was and what I am destined to do."

"Do I have a guide?"

"Yes."

"And who is it?"

"Me."

"You?"

"Yeah. I will help you and your brother understand your gifts."

"But aren't you like around our age?"

"Yep."

"How old are you?"

"I'm almost 19."

"See, I don't think it's fair that you know so much about me, but I know nothing about you."

"Okay, I understand. What do you want to know?"

"How old were you when you found out about your 'destiny'?"

"I was 15."

"And how does Oliver fit into all of this?"

"Oliver's my uncle. See my grandparents on my dad's side adopted me when I was 5 years old after my parents died. When I was 12 my grandpa died and then my grandma died when I was 15. Oliver was my only living relative in the US."

"Oh. I'm sorry about your parents and grandparents."

"I'm sorry about your dad."

"So, how long have you known you'd be my guide?"

"About 12 hours ago or so."

"You mean you just found out?"

"Yeah. Oliver kinda sprung it on me last minute, he does that sort of thing. He says it 'Builds character.'"

"Oh. So you're kinda new to this guide thing then."

"Yep. But don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

"Are you really from Portland?" asked Fi, remembering what Castalia had told her when they first met.

"Born and raised."

"Are you really going to University of Washington?"

"Yeah. And I really do want to move out of those stupid dorms."

"How long have you known about me and Jack?"

"About a year or so. Oliver found about you losing your gift because of that damn Brucrii and he has been keeping track of you while you were here in Seattle."

"Why did he keep track of me. I mean, isn't he your guide?"

"Yes, but he feels partially responsible for your dad's death."

"Why?"

"Well, that night when your dad left, he was going out to meet my uncle and parents, but on their way to meet each other your dad and my parents died in the crashes."

"What were they meeting about?"

"Your father had questions, my uncle had answers."

"Do you know what happened?"

"You mean do I know how the cars crashed?"  
"Yeah."

"Well, my uncle isn't sure. He has been trying to find answers, but he hasn't really found much information."

"Oh."

There was a short silence before either girl talked again.

"So how are you going to teach me and Jack if were on tour."

"I can orb to each location you go to."

"Orb?"

"Watch."

Fi watched as Castalia disappeared then reappeared in another spot.

"We have the ability to orb from place to place."

"We?"

"Yes, you too. You just have to learn how to do it."

"Cool."

"When you see Jack this Christmas, don't tell him about his destiny. Wait till I can tell him with you."

"Okay, I'll try. When are you planing on telling him?"

"After you tell them you're going back on tour with them."

"What are you doing for Christmas."

"Nothing, most likely. Oliver never really gets into the Christmas spirit anymore. He's too busy protecting the world from evil, anyway."

"So you'll be all alone?" frowned Fi, feeling sorry for her new friend.

"Most likely. But don't worry Fi, I'm used to it."

Castalia glanced at Fi's alarm clock and realized it was time to meet Oliver to report back.

"Well, Fi, I have got to go. It was nice to finally meet you."

"Same," smiled Fi.

"I'll be back Thursday night to talk to you. I have some things to do before then. I think I should leave through the front door so your aunt won't get suspicious."

"Good idea."

Fi and Castalia walked to the front of the apartment. As they passed the kitchen they found Melinda nuking something in the microwave. Castalia said goodbye to Melinda to be polite, then told Fi she'd see her later next week.

Castalia walked out of the apartment and walked into the hallway. As soon as Fi closed the door behind her, Castalia orbed out to visit Oliver at his apartment. She orbed into Oliver's living room to find him reading a book.

"Hey Oliver I'm back."

Oliver closed his book and looked up at his niece.

"Did you do it?"

"Yes."

"And?" 

"Her eyes are now open to the paranormal again and she understands her destiny."

" Will she go back on tour with her mom?"

"Most likely." 

"Good."

"Well, I'm going out, so you won't be able to reach me at home."

"Out? Out where?"

"To hang with my friends."

"Friends? Which friends?"

"Uncle, what's with the questions? I'm almost 19 years old and am old enough to make decisions."

"You have responsibilities."

"I know, but it's a Saturday night. Aren't I entitled to have some fun once and a while?"

"Fine, I suppose you're right," sighed Oliver. "Be home by 10."

"10. That's funny. I'll be home before 1."

With that, Castalia orbed out of Oliver's apartment to her own.

Back at Fi's- Fi closed the door behind her new friend then went to her room. She laid back on her bed and took in what she just learned. She had wanted to go back with her mom on tour ever since the day she settled in her new room in her aunt's apartment. It's not that she didn't like staying with her aunt and cousins, she just really missed her mom, Jack, and the Bells a lot. She was going to call her mom after school had ended to come back on the road with them, but when her mom told her how much she loved having Annie with them, she reconsidered.

Fi was happy that she now had a bigger reason to join them on the road again then the petty reason of not joining them. She was also happy to have her gift back. She missed her adventures with the paranormal. She always felt jealous of Annie whenever Annie told her of the weird stuff that happened to her while on tour, but now that she had her gift back, she knew she shouldn't have been jealous of Annie. It wasn't Annie's fault that she had her ability to see what others couldn't, while Fi had lost it.

While Fi laid on her bed, she also thought about her new friend that had only one close family member left, and she was going to spend Christmas alone.

'No one should spend Christmas alone,' Fi thought to herself.

Then an idea popped in her head. She ran to the phone and dialed in familiar digits on the buttons. After two rings, the person she was trying to reach answered the phone.

"Mom?" said Fi.

"Fi?" said the voice on the other side of the line.

"Yeah."

"Is something wrong, baby?" asked Fi's mom, Molly.

"Yes and no. See, I have this friend who basically has no family and is going to be alone for Christmas. I was wondering if she could come with me to Hope Springs to spend Christmas with us."

"I don't" said Molly, her voice oozing with hesitation.

"Oh please mom? No one should spend Christmas alone," Fi told Molly the same thing that she had thought to herself a few moments before.

"Okay, baby, if it really means that much to you, your friend can come with you to Hope Springs. But you have to tell me a little about your friend first."

"Okay. Her name is Castalia. She's 18 years old and goes to University of Washington. We ran into each one day and have been friends ever since," half lied Fi. She hated to lie to her mom, but she knew she couldn't tell her the whole truth. "Her parents died when she was young, and she was raised by her grandparents until she was 15. After both grandparents died, her uncle adopted her."

"Oh, that's awful," said Molly, now knowing why Fi felt she should invite her friend to their house for Christmas. "I'm so proud of you Fiona. I have to go Fi, but I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay mom. I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

Fi hung up the phone and laid back on her bed again. She was going home in less than a week and couldn't be happier. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC soon, I hope. I know it's a little late for a Christmas story, but as I said, my keyboard broke so I wasn't able to finish it in time, so sorry about that. I am not 100% sure where I am going with this story in supernatural terms, in other terms I do. If you have an ideas of what I should do, feel free to e-mail me at fieryeyes@highschoolclub.com. 


End file.
